


Двое

by lastrieve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если задержаться в общей раздевалке слишком долго, можно увидеть то, чего видеть не стоило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое

Бутылка с минералкой, как живая, вывернулась, разве что не усмехнулась и выскользнула из рук. Касамацу чертыхнулся и со всей силы ударил кулаком по ближайшему шкафчику. Под ногами растекалась прозрачная жидкость. Идиотский день, все кувырком. Хорошо хоть команда уже ушла — он попросил не ждать себя, как и тогда, после проигрыша Тоо. В такие моменты хочется побыть одному и немного прийти в норму.  
Он посмотрел на левую лавку с края — там все еще лежала сумка Кисе. А сам Кисе как будто испарился полчаса назад. Утер слезы и вышел, как был в форме, не переодеваясь. Наверное, он тоже хотел побыть один. Не то чтобы Касамацу планировал его дождаться в раздевалке, однако он чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Да и в конце концов, это его работа: утешать и подбадривать.  
Надо отдать Кисе должное, он действительно поставил все на кон ради команды сегодня. Играть в столь бешеном темпе с травмой — опасный риск, особенно для игрока, подобного ему. Они подвели его. Все вместе. Если бы они были хоть чуть-чуть сильнее… если бы смогли удержать не такой большой разрыв до того, как тренер разрешил Кисе вернуться на площадку.  
Но они не смогли.  
Ушибленная о шкафчик рука противно ныла. Так же, как и все тело. Но еще паршивее было на душе.  
После проигрыша Тоо Кисе просил у него прощения. Болван, это им впору извиняться. И тогда, и теперь. Не дело это, когда после игры в команде на ноги не может подняться только один игрок.

При первой встрече Кисе не понравился Касамацу. В нем было так много всего, аж челюсти сводило: высокий, красивый, популярный, самоуверенный, громкий, болтливый, талантливый. Улыбчивый.  
«Он не приживется у нас», — думал Касамацу первые месяцы после вступления Кисе в команду. Хорош, очень хорош, шансов на победу с ним у Кайджо становилось невообразимо больше. Но пропасть, которая лежала между Кисе и остальной командой, казалась непреодолимой.  
«Он будет всех раздражать», — думал Касамацу. Слишком это сложно — выделяться настолько, что глазам больно смотреть. Кисе не был дураком и сам понимал все. И принимал. Уж что-что, а цену себе этот идиот знает. Касамацу помнил холодный взгляд после того, как отчитал его при перекличке.  
«…И в баскетбол я наверняка играю лучше тебя».  
Да. Лучше. Даже когда Кисе играл вполсилы, Касамацу за ним не поспевал. А ведь Кисе называл себя самым слабым из «Поколения чудес». Черт, это заставляло чувствовать стыд. Если играть так — быть слабым в понимании Кисе, то какого же мнения он должен быть о своей новой команде? Зачем он здесь вообще?  
В те первые дни каждую тренировку Касамацу оглядывал команду, ожидая однажды не увидеть светлую макушку. Но Кисе всегда приходил. И даже вел себя уважительно, не выпендривался, кивал и смеялся, обещал познакомить сокомандников с кем-то из своих поклонниц. И, кажется, даже правда пытался это сделать.  
Касамацу как-то упустил момент, когда Кисе стал частью команды. Это оказалось для него неожиданностью.  
Он должен был всех бесить. Такие всегда бесят. Кисе имел все, о чем мечтает каждый среднестатистический парень в школе. Ему не могли не завидовать. Невозможно не раздражаться, ощущая, насколько ты хуже. Это аксиома.  
Но его любили.  
Это был парадокс Кисе.  
Может, «Поколение чудес» и правда состоит из этих самых чудес? Сам Касамацу ведь тоже принял Кисе, неожиданно для себя, хоть тот порой и бесил его своей непосредственной восторженностью, да так, что не удавалось удержаться от тычков. Касамацу улавливал восхищение в свой адрес: надо же, суровый семпай, может врезать самому Кисе Рёте, и тот проглотит. Умеет поставить на место!  
Но… это было не так. Иногда Кисе поднимал руку и мягко, но твердо клал ее поверх его кулака. Отводил его в сторону, от себя, по-прежнему солнечно улыбаясь. В такие моменты Касамацу никогда не настаивал. К счастью, этого обычно никто не замечал. 

Касамацу уныло посмотрел на лужу под ногами и потопал в сторону кладовки. Он привык отвечать за свои действия. Да, их игра была последней на сегодня, и сюда наверняка скоро придет уборщица, но ему не хотелось оставлять после себя бардак. Несколько минут все равно не решат ничего.  
Он ступил в маленькое помещение, щелкая включателем. Раздался треск. Лампочка над головой несколько раз неуверенно моргнула и потухла. Точно неудачный день.  
Оставив дверь позади чуть приоткрытой, Касамацу начал искать тряпку. Должна же она быть здесь? Несколько ведер, деревянная швабра, совок… А, вот. Он потянулся вниз и в этот момент услышал хлопок входной двери.  
— …как я и говорил, ребята уже разошлись по домам, — донесся мягкий голос Кисе. Касамацу вспомнил, что не успел достать свои вещи из закрытого шкафчика. — Ой, тут вода, осторожно, не поскользнись.  
— Ты что, так бросил свою сумку? — от второго голоса Касамацу нахмурился. Он готов был поспорить, что уже слышал его. Сделав несколько шагов, он осторожно глянул через приоткрытую дверь. Кисе рылся в своей сумке, а рядом с ним с недовольной рожей стоял Аомине Дайки из Тоо. Стоп. Аомине Дайки? Его-то какой черт сюда принес? Пришел позлорадствовать проигрышу Кисе, что ли? Премерзкий тип. Касамацу до сих пор бесился, когда вспоминал его морду кирпичом возле упавшего и не способного подняться на ноги Кисе. А еще бывший сокомандник называется, даже руки не пожал за отличную игру.  
— А кому нужна моя сумка? Ребята никогда не роются в чужих вещах без спроса.  
— Ты слишком наивен. Мало ли кто тут шляется, кроме твоих ребят.  
— Это ты слишком подозрителен, Аоминеччи. Ну, даже если возьмет ее кто, кому нужна моя одежда? — Кисе рассмеялся. — Хотя… Фанаткам каким, разве что. Я ведь знаменитость как-никак.  
Аомине фыркнул и не удостоил его ответом. Но Кисе явно не обиделся, потому как заговорил снова.  
— Я все-таки проиграл, Аоминеччи. Лузер, да?  
— Ты Сацуки просил, чтобы мы не приходили?  
— Нет. Но я правда не хотел этого.  
— Она сначала сказала, что нам не надо идти, а потом все равно пришла и меня притащила. На четвертую четверть.  
Кисе опустился на лавочку, со вздохом вытягивая травмированную ногу.  
— Ну, это похоже на Момоиччи. Она же любит наблюдать за игроками и анализировать их возможности, тем более мы снова будем противниками. Но ты должен был пощадить мою гордость: я и так проиграл тебе, а проиграть еще и Кагамиччи с Курокоччи на твоих глазах…  
— Идиот. Как будто я сам им не проигрывал, — проворчал Аомине, но опустился рядом.  
— Значит, мы теперь с тобой два лузера, — беззаботно улыбнулся Кисе.  
— Да уж… А тебе, наверное, интереснее будет играть против Сейрин.  
Кисе удивленно вскинулся.  
— С чего ты так решил, Аоминеччи?  
Тот небрежно пожал плечами.  
— Я же проиграл им, — он сделал паузу, как будто собирался еще что-то добавить, но передумал и совсем другим тоном спросил: — Болит?  
— А?  
— Нога, говорю, болит?  
Касамацу уже почти собрался сделать шаг вперед и выйти из кладовки. Но что-то в этой интонации заставило его замереть на месте, так и не выдав своего присутствия. Нет, он никогда в жизни не опускался до подслушивания чужих разговоров и сейчас не собирался. Просто… стало резко неловко. Как будто он услышал то, что для его ушей не предназначалось.  
Кисе опустил глаза на свою правую ногу, словно первый раз ее увидел. Знакомо усмехнулся — вот прямо ему море по колено.  
— Немного.  
Касамацу не поверил своим ушам. Кисе обычно не признавался до тех пор, пока не начинал хромать совсем сильно. Но даже тогда отшучивался и заверял, что это пустяки и уже все прошло.  
До него донесся раздраженный выдох Аомине.  
— Бестолочь, ты вообще мог не приходить в таком состоянии, ваш тренер бы это понял. Нельзя из-за одной игры рисковать своим будущим в баскетболе.  
Кисе тихо рассмеялся.  
— Аоминеччи, и это говоришь сейчас ты? Момоиччи рассказывала о том, как ты орал на нее за то, что она попросила не выпускать тебя из-за травмы. До слез девушку довел, как не стыдно.  
— Сацуки все-таки трепло, весь город, похоже, оповестила. Может, еще и объявление в газету дала? — фыркнул Аомине, но выглядел он смущенным.  
Аомине никогда не нравился Касамацу. Ни по рассказам Кисе, ни после того, как он встретился с ним сам. Не нравился — это даже слишком мягко сказано. Касамацу не мог понять, почему Кисе так восторженно отзывается о нем, когда тот ведет себя откровенно по-скотски, разве что не лопаясь от самомнения. И куда только смотрит капитан Тоо? Вообще не приучил этого напыщенного засранца к дисциплине. Спускает ему все с рук, только бы снисходил до участия в играх? Тьфу.  
Проигрыш Тоо Сейрин был в глазах Касамацу справедливой карой за такое поведение. Но Кисе… Кисе как будто не замечал этого, знал, но просто не придавал значения. В его словах ни грамма торжества или хотя бы удовлетворения. Кисе, который отнюдь не походил на человека, который терпит чужую наглость.  
Кисе восхищался Аомине, потому что тот был непобедим, не так ли? И смотрел сквозь пальцы на все его выходки, ведь талант не зависит от характера. Кисе всегда уважал чужой талант. Но сейчас Аомине был побежден. Пусть не Кисе это сделал, но все же… почему же Кисе по-прежнему смотрит на него с такой же мягкой улыбкой? С тем же восхищением? Почему все так же легко слетает с его губ почти ласковое «Аоминеччи»? Не похожи они на лучших друзей, да и не были явно ими никогда, опять же, судя по тому, что рассказывал Кисе. По его словам, в Тэйко Аомине близко дружил с Куроко Тецуей, даже играл с ним в паре. И каждый раз, когда Кисе говорил об этом, Касамацу мерещилась тень в его глазах. А может, и не мерещилась.  
Но почему Аомине, который явно не отличается склонностью к жалости, сидит и неотрывно смотрит на правую щиколотку Кисе? Надо выйти, надо… но тогда они спросят, почему он не сделал этого сразу. Вот черт, что за идиотская ситуация!  
— При чем тут моя травма? Я был в порядке, это Сацуки, как всегда, развела трагедию.  
Кисе снова засмеялся.  
— Ща врежу, — совершенно будничным тоном сообщил Аомине.  
— Ладно, Аоминеччи, не злись. Я же знаю, что ты ценишь заботу Момоиччи.  
— И ничего не ценю.  
— Ценишь.  
— Не переводи стрелки. Значит, ты теперь тоже отдыхаешь до конца Кубка?  
Кисе потянулся.  
— Да. Отдыхаю. Так отдыхаю, что даже не буду участвовать в матче за третье место. Мидоримаччи будет разочарован.  
— Перетопчется.  
— Я тоже хотел с ним сыграть, — пожаловался Кисе.  
— Ничего, не убежит никуда от тебя эта игра. Не последняя.  
— Аоминеччи, — Кисе вдруг чуть отодвинулся, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, словно пытаясь что-то в нем разглядеть.  
— Чего зыришь?  
— Ты изменился как будто.  
Аомине закатил глаза.  
— И ты туда же. Что же вам всем…  
Кисе вдруг ослепительно улыбнулся.  
— Ты ведь тоже ждешь следующих игр, так ведь? Мы будем играть снова.  
— Жду, — хмыкнул Аомине, — чтобы показать этому дятлу его место. И Тецу его больше не вытащит.  
Кисе ничего не ответил. Снова улыбнулся. Совершенно счастливо.  
— Чего лыбишься?  
— Вот теперь я тебя узнаю.  
— И что ты там узнал?  
Кисе опять промолчал. Наклонил голову, хмыкнул себе под нос.  
— Я не понял, что это такое?  
Касамацу тоже не понял. Было в Кисе что-то такое… когда только решишь, что вот оно, вот, о чем он думает, все меняется в мгновение ока. И это «все» только что поменялось в очередной раз. Если только… Он что, надеялся, что проигрыш Сейрин толкнет Аомине вперед? Не осадит? Он правда не рад поражению Аомине, но рад его будущим новым победам? Рехнулся? Ему же по-прежнему предстоит выходить на площадку против него в будущих межшкольных играх. Аомине — настоящий монстр, если перестает лениться и начинает играть всерьез. Касамацу сомневался, что его можно победить иначе, чем как минимум связкой двух талантливейших игроков на уровне «Поколения Чудес». А у Сейрин и без Кагами с Куроко остальные отлично играют, уж что-что, а командную работу они прокачали на ура. Поэтому они, вот со всем этим, — смогли. А Кисе — нет. Но сидит сейчас и счастливо улыбается, даже ногой дрыгает.  
Касамацу вдруг вспомнился вечер накануне игры с Тоо: Кисе тогда задержался допоздна. Он бегал и бросал, бросал и бегал, как заведенный, как будто не мог остановиться. Когда Касамацу попросил его идти домой, чтобы как следует отдохнуть, он лишь покачал головой.  
— Мне нельзя. Я должен быть сильным завтра. Я дал себе слово, что стану. И тогда смогу помочь.  
— Кому помочь?  
Но Кисе больше не сказал ни слова. Вновь и вновь мяч падал в корзину.  
— Аоминеччи, — тон Кисе вдруг стал серьезным, вернув внимание Касамацу, — а ты зачем пришел-то? Ты ж мог просто позвонить, если так не терпелось узнать, как закончилась игра. И где Момоиччи, ты же сказал, вы вместе пришли?  
Аомине нахмурился.  
— Сацуки ушла уже, — он сделал паузу, как будто раздумывая, что ответить. — А я тебе что, мешаю, что ли? И вообще, чего расселся? Переоделся бы уже давно. Застеснялся, что ли? — он заржал.  
Вздохнув, Кисе поднялся на ноги. Шагнул к двери, задвигая защелку, и вернулся обратно.  
— Было бы чего, Аоминеччи. Как будто мы в одной команде не играли.  
— Вот и я о том же, — Аомине все еще ухмылялся, но что-то в его глазах мелькнуло такое, от чего Касамацу резко стало не по себе. То, как он смотрел на Кисе. Как хищник, готовящийся к прыжку. Зрачки сужены, радужка будто потемнела. Но даже не это изумило больше всего. Кисе точно так же смотрел на него в ответ, разве что не ухмылялся. Светло-карие и синие глаза буравили друг друга, будто в молчаливой схватке за лидерство. Ощупывали, оценивали, искали слабые места. Аомине тоже встал, медленно — в его движениях всегда читалась грация дикого зверя, — и теперь они были лицом к лицу. Почти одного роста и почти одной комплекции. Огромный хищник и хищник чуть-чуть поменьше. Такие разные и вместе с тем в эту минуту — как отражения друг друга. А потом одно из отражений дрогнуло и пошло рябью.  
— Вот же дурость… Бесишь ты меня все-таки, — Аомине сделал шаг вперед и всем корпусом толкнул Кисе спиной в шкафчики. Встал напротив него, практически вплотную. Почти перестав дышать, Касамацу ждал. Уж такое-то Кисе с рук не спустит?  
Кисе замер, не отрывая взгляда от лица Аомине. Молчал.  
— Кисе, у тебя есть пять секунд, чтобы включить мозг и дать мне в морду. Я даже сдержусь и не дам сдачи. Иначе я не остановлюсь.  
Глухой и какой-то прерывистый голос Аомине нарушил воцарившуюся тишину. Касамацу казалось, что сейчас он слышит только стук собственного сердца. Что здесь вообще происходит?  
Кисе вдруг снова улыбнулся, протянул руку вперед и положил ладонь на затылок Аомине. Рывком притянул к себе.  
— А мне это точно надо сделать?  
— Да. Точно. Три секунды.  
— Зачем? — он потянулся вперед и легко, почти невесомо потерся губами о губы.  
Аомине почти зарычал.  
— Затем, что я сошел с ума. И ты, похоже, тоже.  
Теперь улыбка Кисе стала хищной. И какой-то победоносной.  
— Ты прав, я давно сошел с ума, Аоминеччи. С тех пор, как встретил тебя. Ты слишком сильно ударил меня мячом тогда, наверное. Подумай об этом в следующий раз, когда будешь… ай!  
— Ну, сам напросился.  
Аомине сгреб его за майку и прижал спиной к шкафчикам так, что они жалобно скрипнули. Но Кисе, похоже, не возражал и теперь отвечал на яростные поцелуи так же отчаянно и жадно.

Ноги словно приросли к полу.  
Касамацу был готов увидеть мордобой. Но никак не то, что видел сейчас. Не смуглые пальцы в светлых волосах, не ладони Кисе на широкой спине, стягивающие с плеч дутую куртку. 

Ему хотелось отвернуться, но вместо этого он лишь застыл, завороженный.

Вдвоем они были прекрасны, сплетаясь в тесном объятии, как диковинная скульптура, наконец обретшая свою целостность. Кисе закинул одну ногу на бедро Аомине, а руками обхватил за шею, прижимая к себе, обвил, как лоза, и это отчего-то казалось таким правильным для них, почти совершенным.  
Их движения были то плавными, то быстрыми, как неровное дрожание свечи под слишком сильными порывами ветра, вверх, вбок, почти полное затухание и разгорание с новой силой, когда ветер утихает. Однако задуть эту свечу невозможно, слишком сильной она стала, подпитываясь от сплава двух восков — светлого и темного.  
Касамацу знал, что Кисе умеет отдавать всего себя тому делу, которое становится для него важным. Поэтому он выкладывался на площадке до последнего, допуская даже риск потерять здоровье. И сейчас он тоже отдавал всего себя — столько безумного голода было в его движениях. Аомине стискивал его так яростно, что можно было только удивляться, как Кисе выдерживает такой напор. Но он действительно был сильным, он улыбался, получая укусы и оставляя в ответ свои, эту улыбку можно было разглядеть всякий раз, когда Аомине отстранялся от его губ, чтобы спуститься поцелуями ниже и вбок. Как будто интуитивно улавливая его желание, Кисе поворачивал голову, подставляя шею, которой тут же доставалась своя порция укусов и засосов. Плечи. Снова губы. И улыбался, улыбался, улыбался. Тянул и тянул к себе, не допуская разъединения.  
«Думает, как он, предугадывает каждое движение. Здесь и сейчас, Кисе снова использует свое копирование. Даже не использует. Дышит им. Словно становится с ним единым организмом. Только с ним. Неужели такое бывает?».  
Рваная майка с оборванной цифрой семь полетела на пол — Аомине явно не относился уважительно к форме Кайджо. Касамацу ощутил укол ярости — опять придется заказывать новую форму! Почти мгновенно раздался новый треск — Кисе порвал футболку Аомине, за что тут же получил новый укус.  
— Ты что, совсем дебил, в чем я домой-то пойду теперь? — хриплый рассерженный голос Аомине напоминал шипение. Но Кисе он не напугал ни капельки. Он почти лениво погладил пальцами взмокшие волосы на затылке Аомине, лаская, успокаивая.  
— Я одолжу тебе свою запасную, Аоминеччи. У меня здесь есть. Даже не од…  
— Заткнись.  
Они снова целовались. Как будто сожрать друг друга хотели.  
— Аоминеччи?  
— Что еще?  
— Я хочу играть против Сейрин. Еще больше я хочу играть против тебя. Но совсем сильно я хочу играть с тобой. Ты это… В следующий раз отыграешься с Кагамиччи и Курокоччи.  
— Хватит болтать уже, — буркнул Аомине, однако в его голосе отчетливо послышались довольные нотки.  
Касамацу вспомнил, что в наиболее тяжелые моменты игры Кисе всегда переходил на стиль Аомине. Сначала это казалось логичным, ведь Аомине был сильнейшим игроком в Тэйко. Но потом Касамацу начал замечать, что Кисе так делает и когда просто нервничает, даже не всегда осознанно и там, где необходимости не было. Как будто, копируя Аомине, Кисе становился к нему ближе, и его это каким-то образом успокаивало. Он словно играл за двоих, был собой и Аомине одновременно. Но ему этого было мало, в его левом ухе тускло поблескивало темно-синее колечко, и только сейчас Касамацу понял, почему. Он усмехнулся. Не очень из него выходит капитан, если не заметил раньше.  
Их проигрыш Тоо не был следствием слабости Кисе. Проблема всегда была в том, что Кисе не хотел обыграть Аомине, как бы ни убеждал себя в обратном. И даже проигрыши Аомине не имели значения: Кисе он был нужен рядом. Просто так. Просто потому что любовь не зависит от баскетбола.  
Рано или поздно Аомине заберет Кисе, без тени сомнения, с теми же наглостью и собственничеством, с которыми лапал его сейчас, укладывая спиной на лавочки и закидывая ноги себе на плечи, наплевав на все и всех. А Кисе позволит ему это сделать, потому что захочет сам. Это нормально, это единственный путь развития для них теперь: эти двое будут играть вместе, в одной команде. Неважно, где и как. Просто будут. У Касамацу не осталось в этом ни малейших сомнений.  
Он понимал, что не имеет права находиться здесь. Это вызвало новый прилив злости. Он же семпай и в полном праве отчитать Кисе. Это Кисе должно быть стыдно за такую выходку в общей раздевалке! Нужно выйти и… пусть занимаются чем хотят, но не здесь! Но он так и не смог. К тому же трудно было предсказать, какой окажется реакция Аомине, если остановить его сейчас. Отчего-то охотно верилось, что эта зверюга способна на все. Выходит, оставалось только ждать.  
Касамацу повернулся, бесшумно опускаясь на перевернутое пластиковое ведро. Нельзя смотреть дальше, это неуважение, в конце концов. Ничего, он подождет, пока они закончат и уйдут, и тогда уйдет тоже.  
Время текло медленно и вязко. Сколько уже прошло? Пять, десять минут, двадцать? Телефон Касамацу остался в сумке, и проверить он не мог. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что никто не додумается позвонить сейчас. По дороге домой он зайдет и купит себе несколько новых дисков и горячие бургеры. Заслужил.  
Наконец сдавленные стоны и возня снаружи прекратились, Касамацу снова встал и осторожно сделал шаг к двери.  
Кисе затих, не двигаясь и спрятав лицо на плече Аомине. Его волосы отливали золотом на смуглой коже. Молчал и Аомине. Только неторопливо гладил Кисе по спине.  
Касамацу вздохнул. Кажется, он зря переживал за Кисе. Все у него будет в порядке. Просто… даже солнцу иногда нужна подзарядка.  
Усталость вновь напомнила о себе. Касамацу сжал зубы. Врезал бы сейчас обоим. Как долго он будет вынужден здесь сидеть из-за этих дебилов?! Ничего, как Кисе подлечит ногу, будет бегать вокруг зала неделю, до и после тренировки. Тридцать кругов. Нет, лучше пятьдесят.  
«Поколение чудес» там или нет, а капитан Кайджо пока еще Касамацу.


End file.
